


The Misadventures of Sugar Baby Reed

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom Elijah Kamski, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, Gavin and Elijah are NOT related, Grinding, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexting, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sub Gavin Reed, Sugar Daddy Elijah Kamski, Watersports, Wetting, canonverse, discussions of consensual drugged sex, oh my god getting through all that was hell, there's so much sex in this good lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: "Relieve yourself right here."Gavin stilled. Blinked. "Right here?""Right here." Elijah confirmed."Onyou?""If you wouldn't mind."*Peeing on a billionaire wasn't the strangest request Gavin had ever received during his brief stint as a sugar baby, and if it meant getting50ka week, he certainly wasn't going to complain. But then feelings had to go and complicate things.





	The Misadventures of Sugar Baby Reed

**Author's Note:**

> Smash that kudos button if you'd let Elijah Kamski do literally anything to you
> 
> Also piano covers of Through the Fire and Flames exist, and they're beautiful [Rousseau](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrNqYpYhvAI) (This'll make sense soon)

Downloading the sugar daddy app and making an account had been a spur of the moment decision. Gavin had seen it and thought _why not?_, and then there he was. Taking some selfies to post, trying to make himself look like someone a rich person would want to buy shit for.

He'd had the app for a couple weeks now, and though he'd gotten a lot of messages from various guys, none of them were people Gavin really wanted to interact with. It wasn't the weird and sometimes gross things the guys wanted him to do - Gavin had no problem sending pics of his feet if the guy offered to pay a thousand dollars for it - it was just that a lot of them seemed creepy, dangerous. The kind of guys that would kidnap him and lock him in a basement to be their sex slave forever. No amount of money would make Gavin stupid enough to fall for those tricks.

And then he'd gotten a message from the least likely person on the planet.

Elijah _fucking_ Kamski was in Gavin's DMs, asking if he could have the honour of spoiling Gavin rotten (And offering to give proof of his identity, since he doubted Gavin would believe him).

Gavin didn't, until he received a picture of Elijah _fucking_ Kamski holding up a sign with an ancient Vine reference on it, just like he'd requested. 

Seeing a billionaire holding a sign that read 'so I'm sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties' was just too funny not to laugh at, especially when said billionaire did not look pleased about it. It took a while for Gavin to finally calm himself down, but when he did, reality struck him.

Elijah Kamski wanted to be his sugar daddy. The richest man in the world wanted to be his sugar daddy. A man, arguably more powerful than the American fucking president, _wanted to be Gavin's sugar daddy_.

Was this real? This couldn't be real.

The guy then asked Gavin if _he_ could prove his identity. After some contemplation, wondering how this man could possibly want anything to do with Gavin with his permanent scruff and myriad of scars, Gavin sent the requested pic. A photo of him shirtless and on his knees, holding a sign that read 'Elijah's pretty bitch'. A little degrading but _fuck_ if it didn't turn Gavin on just a little bit too.

Then Elijah was telling him that he'd like to send an android to pick Gavin up, so he could negotiate their new set-up in person. Gavin agreed, because it was still pretty early and it wasn't like he had anything else planned for his day off.

While he waited for the android to arrive, he tried to pick out the hottest outfit he could, but he wasn't the most organized person and a lot of his best clothes were in the wash. So he had to make do. Instead wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a black shirt that had a hole in the back, hopefully small enough that Kamski wouldn't see and make him think Gavin was homeless.

He was just slipping on his favourite leather jacket when the intercom buzzed. On the screen there was a beautiful blonde women standing neatly, a blue circle spinning at her temple.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Gavin. My name is Chloe. I'm here to collect you on behalf of Elijah Kamski."

That totally didn't sound creepy as fuck.

"I'll be down in a minute."

He took a second to double check he had his phone and keys before heading outside. 

Chloe was stood beside a black self driving car, something that wasn't at all flashy. Not the kind of car Gavin expected someone like Elijah Kamski to own, but he must have just been trying to act discreet. The media would have a field day if they saw Gavin getting into a car they knew was owned by that man.

Chloe silently let Gavin into the car, then climbed in after him. The car set off and then they were sat in awkward silence.

"So, uh, aren't androids supposed to be free and shit now?" Gavin asked, unable to stand it.

"Yes." Chloe smiled, "But I quite enjoy working for Elijah, so I decided to stay."

"Right." Gavin said, and then because he couldn't help himself, "So why's he looking for a sugar baby when he has you? Uh, no offense-"

Chloe let out a polite laugh at that, "Elijah isn't very interested in women like that, and we have more of a familial relationship."

"Oh."

There was more silence after that, though not quite as awkward thankfully. They arrived at Kamski's villa in just under thirty minutes.

Chloe let him inside and began leading him through large rooms and twisting corridors. Gavin was almost certain he'd get lost in this place without the android. Eventually Chloe paused in front of a door, knocked gently and then stepped inside after telling Gavin she'd be just a moment.

Gavin waited, luckily only a few minutes, before the android returned, "Elijah will see you now."

He hesitantly stepped into the room, spotted the man he came to see straight away.

Kamski was sat at a large desk, wearing a very expensive looking suit, a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

"Take a seat, Gavin." Kamski spoke calmly, gesturing to the empty chair in front of his desk.

Gavin did and Kamski slid some papers across the desk towards him.

"If you just sign these we can go ahead and get started." Kamski smiled and tapped on one of the stacks, "This one's an NDA, a non-disclosure agreement. Anything we've spoken about today and in the future stays strictly between us, and anything you happen to see or hear about my work is not to be discussed." He tapped the other stack, "This one is just to say that you won't spend my money on anything illegal."

Gavin wasn't stupid, he knew that signing any sort of contract without someone that spoke legalese present was a bad idea. 

He signed them both anyway, because he was, in fact, _a little bit stupid_.

Kamski took the papers back and called Chloe into the room, then turned to Gavin, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, yes. Coffee, please, if you have any?"

"Put these away for me and then bring us some coffee, please Chloe." Kamski said to the android as she stepped over to them.

"Of course, Elijah." Chloe smiled as she took the papers then left the room.

Gavin fidgeted in his seat, "So, uh, what would you like me to do, Mr. Kamski?"

"Just Elijah is fine." Kam- Elijah smiled, then pushed away from his desk and patted his thighs, "Why don't you come sit here? Keep me company for a little while and if you behave, maybe I'll ask Chloe to accompany you on a shopping trip."

Gavin nodded. That certainly sounded doable. He stood from his chair and moved over to Elijah, carefully climbed onto the man's lap. The office chair was wide, and Gavin was easily able to slip his legs between Elijah's thighs and the arm rests, without them being uncomfortably squished. Once his butt was placed in Elijah's lap, one hand slipped under his shirt and came to rest on his lower back.

"Comfortable?" Elijah asked.

Gavin rested his hands on Elijah's shoulders and nodded.

"Good." Elijah hummed and turned his attention back to his computer, moving his chair back to its original position. The warm hand on Gavin's back moved slowly, running up to the middle of Gavin's back, then back down again, finger tips dipping just under the waistband of his jeans.

Chloe returned a few minutes later, carrying a tray. She placed it down on Elijah's desk, then stood straight with her hands joined behind her back.

"Thank you, Chloe, that will be all for now."

She nodded and left them alone again.

"Here you go, love, try not to spill it." Elijah said, tapping Gavin on the rump to get his attention.

Gavin startled, both at the touch and the unexpected nickname, but regained his bearings quickly. He turned and took the large steaming mug from the tray, holding it away from him and Elijah as he took a sip.

Heaven.

A million times better than the cheap instant shit Gavin was only able to get his hands on.

"This is really fucking good." He mumbled, taking another sip.

Elijah just hummed in reply, his hand continuing to rub at Gavin's back and it was... comforting. It felt oddly nice to sit there, in a billionaire's lap drinking expensive coffee, while a hand massaged his back. Gavin could definitely get used to it, especially if it was followed by _shopping trips_.

He finished off the large mug rather quickly, having nothing better to do. The empty mug was placed on the tray and then Gavin let his forehead rest against Elijah's shoulder, closing his eyes. Just enjoying the warm, safe feeling.

"Would you like another?"

Gavin was nodding before he even fully registered the question.

A soft laugh sounded from behind him followed by the tapping of fingers on a digital keyboard.

Chloe appeared with a brand new mug of coffee for Gavin, this one just as large. He took it from her gratefully, remembering to blow on it just before he took his first sip.

"Thank you." He called out just as the android left the room.

The second mug was finished just as quickly, then Gavin shifted his position slightly. Settled in for however long Elijah wanted to him to stay like this.

He only managed a few moments before his bladder reminded him of its existence.

_Shit._

He fucking knew that coffee went right through him, and yet he'd still thought that chugging down two large mugs of the stuff was a good idea. Was he allowed to go to the toilet? Or would Elijah be mad at him? Gavin probably should've asked before he made himself comfortable. He shifted his weight and resettled, the feeling wasn't so bad, he could ignore it for a little longer.

But his bladder didn't want to wait.

The feeling worsened and Gavin clenched his stomach muscles to try and control it, squirming in place.

The hand that had been resting on Gavin's lower back dipped under his waistband again, pinched lightly at his cheek making him jump. "Is there a reason for your wriggling, love? If you're uncomfortable you can change your position, but I'd like you to stay in my lap."

Gavin squirmed again, "That's not- um... I actually need to, uh, go."

"You need to leave?"

"No! Um, you know, _go_. I have to pee!"

There was an amused hum from the billionaire, "Well, why didn't you just say so? Do you like these jeans, Gavin?"

Gavin frowned at the odd question, leaning back to look into Elijah's blue eyes, "No, why?"

"Relieve yourself right here."

Gavin stilled. Blinked. "Right here?"

"Right here." Elijah confirmed.

"_On_ you?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Gavin was tense and Elijah must have felt that, because his other hand joined the one currently resting on his back, moving to rub soothingly up and down. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Gavin. I still appreciate you sitting with me a while."

It was an odd request, but certainly not the strangest Gavin had received, and maybe he was... curious. He hid his face against Elijah's shoulder as he thought about it, shivering when those hands reached fully under his jeans to cup his ass cheeks.

"I- um... I _want_ to, but I don't know if I _can_." Gavin mumbled, half hoping Elijah wouldn't hear.

Elijah shuffled forward, sitting at the edge of the seat so he could press against Gavin chest to chest, "Take your time, love."

A kiss was placed against Gavin's neck, soon followed by another.

Gavin gasped, rocked his hips and froze. Didn't expect Elijah to be _that_ fucking hard at the thought of being pissed on. 

The split second of distraction had Gavin relaxing his muscles enough to let go, and once it started he couldn't stop it. Piss soaked through the two layers of Gavin's clothes in seconds, then began drenching Elijah's lap.

Gavin couldn't believe it. Did he seriously wake up that morning to a message from a billionaire? Was he really at the home of said billionaire _pissing on him_ while breathy moans were released against his throat? Gavin could hear a dripping noise and almost cringed. Not only was he ruining his own clothes, but also Elijah's undoubtedly expensive suit, and the chair they were sitting on _and_ the floor too. But the billionaire clearly didn't care.

The stream finally stopped, but Elijah didn't let go, holding the younger man tightly against him. He did eventually release him, when Gavin shifted at the uncomfortable feeling of cooling and drying piss.

"Thank you." Elijah smiled, pecking Gavin lightly on the lips.

Gavin wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, "You're welcome...?"

"Chloe will take you to go get cleaned up. Come see me again once you're done."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, love."

Gavin left with Chloe, but turned his head back to Elijah just before the door closed behind them. Just in time to see Elijah with a hand down his pants, head tilted back, mouth open.

***

Chloe led Gavin back to Elijah's office, once the man had cleaned up in the largest shower he'd ever seen, and gotten dressed in a spare pair of jeans, underwear foregone. 

The office had no evidence of what they'd just done. Gavin wouldn't have suspected a thing if he wasn't instrumental in creating the mess.

Elijah handed a bank card to Gavin, "This is yours for however long this arrangement lasts." He explained, "You've got two hundred and fifty thousand to start with, and you'll get a weekly allowance of fifty thousand. If you ask nicely you may get more, and I do enjoy spoiling my favourite people with gifts of my own free will too."

Gavin's jaw dropped at those numbers. That was more money than he'd ever seen in his life and Elijah was just _giving_ it to him. Well, Gavin did have to pee on him in exchange, and would probably have to do so again in the future, but _Jesus Christ_. This was just _change_ to Elijah, not even the slightest dent in the overwhelming amount of money he surely had.

"Thank you, El-" Gavin stopped, corrected himself, "Thank you,_Daddy_."

Elijah laughed at that, pulled Gavin into a deep kiss, "Have fun on your trip, baby boy."

***

"Where would you like to go first?" Chloe asked as they sat in the car.

Gavin had already compiled a list in his head of things he wanted and where to get them. Things he'd wanted for so long, _too long_, but had never had the money to buy. But now he did, and he made sure to let Chloe know what those things were.

He bought a new TV and three gaming consoles that had come out recently, as well as several games to go with them. He bought a laptop to replace the one he'd gotten back in 2030, bought a new phone, speakers and a pair of headphones. Bought an obscene amount of junk food, and a bookcase for all the physical books he'd collected over the years, so many other small things he couldn't remember. Paid for the larger things to be delivered to his home the next day, and by the end of the day he still had thousands left over.

***

The following week passed relatively smoothly. Elijah had called Gavin over twice, just to sit with him as he worked. There wasn't any piss involved or anything more intimate than kissing. Not that Gavin was complaining, he still had his card and he'd been using it to buy himself breakfast and lunch while working, and had also taken himself on another shopping trip to upgrade his wardrobe.

Gavin hadn't had any problems involving availability, until Elijah decided to call him just as Gavin was coming home from what felt like the longest shift he'd ever had. After the revolution happened, Gavin had been trying to be nicer, explaining that he was just sucking up to the captain so he could keep his job. In reality, he was tired of being the person everyone hated, maybe he was just a _tad_ lonely.

Trying to be nice though, was difficult when combined with the stress of a case that just didn't want to be solved. He'd spent the day chasing dead-end leads, and trying not to retaliate against Anderson's scathing remarks. Now Gavin just wanted to go home and sleep for at least twenty-four hours, but _nope_.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm fucking _exhausted_, so unless you don't mind me sleeping the entire time, I really can't come over today."

There was silence on the other end, and for a moment Gavin feared he'd severely pissed off the billionaire.

Elijah spoke up just as Gavin considered hanging up and going off the grid, "Have you heard of somnophilia?"

Gavin's breath stuttered and he nodded, then quickly confirmed out loud when he realized Elijah wouldn't be able to see him.

"You're more than welcome to sleep the entire time you're with me, as long as you don't mind me having some... fun. But don't feel pressured of course, if you'd rather go home, I hope you have a pleasant night."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

***

Gavin arrived and Chloe led him to a bedroom. Something so extravagant, it could only be Elijah Kamski's personal bedroom.

He stripped down until he was naked, thinking Elijah would prefer the easy access. Didn't bother folding his clothes, just collapsed into the soft sheets, almost _moaning_ at the feel of them on his bare skin. He fell into a blissful sleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

When he awoke, it took him a few seconds to register the feeling of a mouth around his cock. But when he realized the sensation, a gasp left his mouth, his hips bucking up.

The mouth left him and hands gripped tightly at his hips, stilling them, "Oh no, I do hope Gavin isn't waking up..." Elijah purred, warm breath ghosting over the tip of Gavin's dick.

Gavin wriggled slightly, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax. Pretended to still be asleep so Elijah would continue what he was doing.

"Ah, a false alarm. If that happens again though, I may have to stop, I don't want to get caught..."

Gavin got the message loud and clear. Stay still. Don't open his eyes.

It turned him on, the thought of just coming home and falling into bed, only to have Elijah _use_ him as he slept. He had to bite his lips to stop from begging.

The mouth returned to his skin, but not on his cock. No, it moved downwards. Licked at his balls, the skin behind them and then finally that tongue pressed flat against his hole. It took all of Gavin's strength to stay limp, to not push back, just take whatever Elijah was giving him. He tried to move his legs slowly, act as if it was just him adjusting his position in his sleep.

Elijah let out a dark chuckle and his hands moved from Gavin's hips to his thighs, pushing them up and spreading them, exposing him completely. His tongue continued to tease Gavin's hole, licking over it, dipping inside ever so slightly, until the detective couldn't stay still.

The billionaire stopped his actions and Gavin _whined_.

"Gavin seems to be waking up, I guess I should hurry this along. I don't want to disturb his sleep too much."

Gavin was rolled over onto his stomach, the position he'd originally fallen asleep in. He buried his face in the sheets, wondered if he could get away with humping the bed.

Elijah's weight settled over his thighs and a hard bulge pressed into his crack. He was still fully clothed, or at least still wearing underwear. He started up a steady pace, grinding his hips down into Gavin's ass, and in turn, grinding Gavin's crotch into the bed. Hands pressed into the small of Gavin's back, giving the man on top of him more leverage, more control over his thrusts. 

Gavin couldn't stop the sounds leaving his mouth, especially when he heard the muffled groans coming from Elijah.

It was over pretty quickly, both of them too riled up to keep it going for much longer.

Elijah leaned over him, mouth right beside his ear, "You looked so irresistable laying in my bed, all naked and spread out, I couldn't help myself. I hope you don't mind?"

Gavin growled, flipped over to pull the billionaire into a heated kiss, "Gonna have to drug me next time, I'm too light of a sleeper." He muttered when they pulled apart, "Want you to fucking _use_ me."

A grin spread across Elijah's face, "That might be doable."

Gavin was allowed to go back to sleep after the worst of the mess was cleaned off of him. It was easy to avoid the wet patch he'd made in the ridiculously oversized bed.

***

When Gavin started showing up at the station in designer clothes, people obviously started asking questions. Captain Fowler even called the detective into his office, to privately ask him if he was doing anything illegal to be able to afford such things.

Gavin told the truth, though he didn't reveal exactly who his sugar daddy was. Fowler kicked him out when he offered to tell him more details.

Tina, of course, wanted to know everything.

"He made me sign a freaking NDA." Gavin said in response to her pestering, "So unfortunately my lips must remain tightly sealed, but he's hot I'll tell you that, and damn good in bed."

Tina snorted and playfully smacked his arm, "Hey, you wanna be _my_ sugar daddy?"

"Gross! Maybe I'll buy you something though, but I gotta ask my daddy first." Gavin said, smacking her back.

"Disregarding how that is the weirdest thing you've ever said, is there a rule against you buying stuff for other people?"

"The only explicit rule he gave me was not to buy anything illegal, but I think everything else is good. Still, I'd rather not piss him off." Gavin began gathering his things as he prepared to end his shift, "I'm seeing him tonight, so I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Go get that dick!" Tina called after him, earning disapproving stares from some of the people milling about in the bullpen.

***

At the villa, Gavin dutifully knelt inbetween Elijah's legs, keeping the billionaire's cock warm as he typed away at his computer. He'd been sat there for an hour already and he was starting to get uncomfortable, but he was determined to please the man.

There was a soft sigh from above him and a hand curled into his hair, petting it lightly.

Gavin hummed in response and that earned him a rough tug at his locks.

"No." Elijah scolded softly, "Let me use that pretty mouth of yours, pet."

Gavin obeyed, settling back down and letting his jaw slacken. Tried to ignore his own hardening cock.

Elijah didn't take his time, immediately starting up a rough pace that Gavin took easily. He didn't last long, spilling inside Gavin's mouth with a strangled groan and a stern, "Don't swallow."

Of course Gavin did as told, struggling not to swallow as he climbed into his sugar daddy's lap.

"That's a good boy." Elijah purred, reaching up to place a hand on Gavin's cheek. His thumb moving to brush against Gavin's bottom lip, digging in ever so slightly, "Open your mouth. Show me."

Again, Gavin did as told, obediently opening his mouth as he squirmed in place, trying to get some friction down below.

Elijah's thumb dipped into his mouth, collected some of the white inside and then Elijah brought it to his own mouth, sucking it clean. Seconds later, he dived forward, claiming Gavin's mouth in a bruising kiss.

Gavin reached between them to finish himself off and Elijah thankfully didn't stop him, instead just dropping his hands to grope at Gavin's ass.

"You had a question?" Elijah asked, after they'd both had a moment to calm down.

"Uh, yeah." Gavin coughed, "Yeah, I wanted to know if I can spend my allowance on friends...? If not, that's OK, I just-"

"It's fine, Love."

Gavin grinned, dived forward to capture Elijah's lips again, "Thank you, Daddy."

***

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!"

Tina burst into laughter as she bounced down the steps of her apartment building and over to Gavin's car, "I can't believe you actually got permission! Better spoil me right today, brand new sugar daddy!"

Gavin playfully punched her in the shoulder, "You ever refer to me as a sugar daddy again and you're getting nothing. I'm just the bestest damn friend in the whole entire world."

"Just take us to the nearest mall, loser." She joked, punching him back.

So they drove to the mall, and Gavin upheld his promise of spoiling his best friend rotten. He bought Tina as much as she could carry, and when her arms grew too full, he reluctantly started filling his own.

Admittedly, despite how sore his arms were at the end of the day, it was one of the best experiences he'd ever had. 

***

The next day, when Gavin was called to Elijah's villa, it didn't go quite as he expected. There was no sex on the agenda, or anything even remotely kinky, just Gavin's company.

He was beginning to wonder if Elijah was lonely in his spacious villa, with only his android assistant for company, with the amount of time the man had just wanted Gavin to sit with him. Except this time Elijah didn't want Gavin in his lap while he typed something up to do with work, this time he asked if Gavin would sit with him while he played some music.

On his grand piano.

His incredibly expensive grand piano that Gavin was scared to even so much as _look_ at, in case that would somehow break it.

Elijah took a seat on the bench and and gently patted the top of the piano, "Come, sit here. I want to look at you while I play."

"Uh..."

"You're not going to break it. It would take quite some effort, even if you tried." Elijah reassured, patting the top again, "But there's room on the bench if you'd rather sit there."

"Uh..."

At the sound of Elijah's amused chuckle, Gavin flushed a bright red and scrambled up on top of the piano, cringing at the loud bangs. He winced when he spotted his fingerprints already marring the gleaming white surface.

"If I breathe, this thing is going to collapse..." Gavin muttered to himself, but apparently it didn't go unheard by the other man.

"You don't have to sit there."

"Well, I'm here now!" Gavin snapped, then immediately regretted it. He couldn't be pissing off his sugar daddy only a month into their arrangement. He rushed to apologize, but Elijah didn't seem at all put off by his rudeness.

The CEO simply positioned his hands over the keys and said, "Forgive me if I'm a little rusty. I've been a little too busy as of late to get some practice in."

Gavin shrugged, "I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway." 

"Well, alright then." Elijah cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, then began to play.

The detective almost expected to hear something obviously horrible, clumsy fingers producing clashing notes, but that wasn't what he got. It somehow made sense that Elijah Kamski would not only be crazy good with computers, but musical instruments as well. 

Though Gavin couldn't name whatever piece was being played, it still sounded beautiful. Starting off fast, before slowing down, and then speeding up again. Something about it was relaxing, even when the song had more energy, and Gavin had to adjust his position from sitting up to lying down, using his crossed arms as a pillow.

Elijah, knowingly or unknowingly, started to play softer, slower placed tunes, until Gavin let out a yawn that almost felt jaw-breaking. "Are you getting bored, sweetheart?" He asked, his tone just on the edge of teasing.

"No!" Gavin quickly answered, forcing his eyes open and fighting back another yawn, "Just pretty damn relaxed."

"Maybe you'd like to make a request?"

That made Gavin pause, "I'm not... I don't really listen to classical music, I don't know what I could ask you to play."

"It doesn't have to be classical, I have dabbled in a few other genres."

"In that case..." Gavin started, getting an idea, "I don't suppose you know Through the Fire and Flames?"

He expected confusion, or perhaps an exasperated sigh, but instead the billionaire turned his attention back to the keys and began to play.

It didn't take long for Gavin to recognize the tune, and a bark of laughter escaped him as he realized, _holy shit, Elijah fucking Kamski is playing Through the Fire and Flames on his ridiculously expensive grand piano_. He couldn't help belting out the lyrics when he finally regained his composure.

As the song came to an end, they sang the final words together, and though it wasn't the most romantic song, it still felt like there were butterflies in Gavin's stomach, as they looked into each other's eyes.

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_  
We fought so hard, now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man 

_So far away we wait for the day_  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on 

Elijah had an open grin on his face, a true smile, something that had managed to leak through the walls he kept up when around Gavin.

He looked beautiful, free, and Gavin couldn't resist leaning forward to capture the man's lips in a deep kiss. One that was so different from the kisses they usually shared. It was slower, more intimate, and Gavin wanted more, but the talented man leaned back before it could happen.

Elijah coughed lightly and didn't meet Gavin's eyes, "Perhaps you should go." He said slowly, hand coming up to wipe at his mouth.

"Right. Yeah. Of course. Got an early start tomorrow anyway." The detective awkwardly clambered off of the piano, "I'll, uh- being seeing you, I guess. Bye." He rushed out of the room, brushed Chloe off when she tried to show him to the door, and luckily didn't get lost.

***

The next couple days passed without a word from the billionaire and the anxiety was slowly growing within Gavin. He was just waiting for the man to take back his card, to cut Gavin out of his life, and he was... afraid. Not of the fact that he'd lose the money, sure it was nice that he could want something and buy it right then, but... he was starting to see the billionaire as some type of friend. 

Losing him so suddenly over something so dumb was a terrifying thought, and Gavin did his best not to let it occupy his mind as the week stretched on.

Finally, a week and a half after the piano incident, the Detective finally received a call.

To say Elijah was angry was an understatement, he was controlling it well, but Gavin knew. The anxiety was making him shake and he cut Elijah off midsentence to hesitantly ask, "Are you mad because of me...?"

There was a pause and then, _"Oh, sweetheart, no, this isn't about you. I'm sorry, I've been so busy recently I just haven't had time to call you."_

Gavin nodded to himself. OK, he'd believe that.

"You wanted me to come over?"

_"Please, if you can. I- how do you feel about pain? Spanking, specifically."_

"Pain's good." Gavin gulped, "I like spanking."

_"It would just be my hand today, nothing too extreme, is that alright?"_

"Yeah, that's fine Eli- um, Elijah. Should I come now?"

_"As soon as possible."_

***

Gavin barely had one foot in the front door before Elijah was descending on him, devouring his lips in a brutal kiss. There was nothing soft about his movements, nothing loving, and Gavin wondered what had happened to get the man so riled up.

He was all but dragged into the bedroom, and manhandled into Elijah's lap. His stomach pressed to his thighs, his jeans and underwear roughly pulled down to expose his ass. He felt the man lean over him and hot breath ghosted against his ear, "No pauses or breaks today. If you safeword at all, we stop completely, is that alright?"

"How many?" Gavin asked, breath already speeding up with his arousal.

"Until I feel like stopping, now answer my question, pet."

"Yeah. Yes. That's alright, please-"

The first slap caught Gavin off guard, and he heard it before he felt it, the burning sensation taking a moment to fully take effect. The next slap was over the exact same spot, and Gavin let out a pained gasp.

He wriggled some, tried to balance himself by squeezing Elijah's thigh and fisting the bedsheets.

Slap number three came along, harder than the others, accomponied by a low hiss, "I'm not in the mood to deal with a misbehaving pet today, stay _still_, my love."

Gavin gulped, nodded, held on tighter.

Elijah's free hand rubbed soothingly over Gavin's tanned back, while the other continued to deliver its brutal punishment. 

There seemed to be no sign of stopping, at least not soon, and Gavin found himself reaching his limit. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, brought on by the mounting pain, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He was hell-bent on putting up with it, showing Elijah how good he could be for the man, but eventually it just became too much.

"Red!" He cried, "Red, Elijah, red!"

The spanking stopped and Gavin was hauled up to sit in Elijah's lap, the CEO's thighs parted so there wasn't any pressure on his bruised ass. Arms held him tight, and lips kissed the tears from his cheeks, "Hush, love, hush now. You did so wonderfully for me, you're so beautiful, Gavin. I-" The hand stroking his back paused for a brief moment, but quickly resumed its movement. Elijah carried on with his praise as if nothing had happened, "Perfect, that's what you are. Thank you for indulging me tonight."

Gavin nodded against Elijah's neck, where he'd buried his face to hide his tears. 

"Let me find something to help with your pain."

"No! Not yet..."

Elijah hummed, encircling his arms around Gavin without another word, holding onto him tightly.

They stayed that way for several long moments, before Gavin finally allowed the billionaire to leave him. When the burning pain was soothed, Gavin took a nap, safely in his sugar daddy's arms.

***

Something had shifted between them, Gavin could tell. Everything seemed so much more... intimate than it had before, less distant, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of that. 

Elijah was still guarded, and yet more open at the same time, sharing bits and pieces of his past. From his childhood, to his university days, to the early days of CyberLife. 

Gavin tried his best to share pieces of himself too, hoping it would encourage the man and help him to see that Gavin was trustworthy, that he wouldn't judge or criticize the man. Or share any of the information with the public, not that he could even if he wanted, with the NDA in place.

But still. Elijah didn't have much in the way of friends, only the one deviated Chloe, and Gavin knew that she cared about Elijah more than anything, and was sad to see him isolate himself. She'd expressed on so many ocassions how happy she was that Gavin was around, even if his relationship to Elijah was first and foremost a business relationship.

Chloe was certainly in need of the extra company too, if the way she always tried to invite herself out with Gavin was any indication.

Like that day, for example.

She wasn't very subtle about it.

Gavin had come over at the request of Elijah, to have breakfast with him and listen to his complaints about how difficult it had been to completely overhaul CyberLife since the revolution. A first, that Gavin was still trying to comprehend when breakfast was over and things were cleared away, and Chloe was 'suggesting' that they go out, let Elijah have some peace for a while.

He wasn't opposed to the idea, had intended to go out anyway if Elijah let him go early enough, so he agreed, and off they went.

Chloe was a great girl, it was hard not to like her, and Gavin could easily call her a friend, even if he hadn't spent nearly as much time with her as he had with her boss.

"He really likes you." Chloe said suddenly, making Gavin stop in his tracks.

"What?"

"Elijah. He likes you." She repeated, "I've never seen him so happy before, I know he doesn't really show it, but I've been around long enough that I can tell. You're really good for him."

Those words made something inside of Gavin flutter, and he shoved the feeling down aggressively, ignoring how much it hurt, "I'm nothing to him. He just gives me money so I'll let him fuck me, I'm practically his personal whore."

"Don't say that." Chloe said gently, her hand reaching out to stroke his cheek, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but he talks about you a lot. He doesn't even realize he's doing it half the time, but throughout the day I'm constantly hearing _'Gavin said this'_ and _'Gavin did that'_. You're... You're special to him, Gavin, he l-"

"I'm going home." Gavin growled, cutting off whatever she was about to say, and shoving her hand off of him.

"But-"

"I'll see you next time Elijah wants me for a quick fuck."

***

That night, he held his phone in his hand, contemplating whether or not he wanted to text Elijah. He'd never called or texted the man first, had always waited because he never knew if Elijah was busy, or in the mood, but now he was feeling brave.

Kind of. 

He still had to psyche himself up a little.

"Just send him a fucking dick pic, Gav." He hissed to himself, shifting on the bed, "What's the worse that could happen? He actually responds and you have to hold off sleep a little longer?"

Gavin rolled onto his back and cupped himself through his boxers. He thought about the time he rode Elijah in his desk chair, and the time he let Elijah fuck his face while he answered some important call regarding the future of his company. It didn't take long for his cock to stir and start chubbing up, and then he thought about how he was actually going to go about this.

Would Elijah even appreciate it? He certainly liked looking at Gavin's junk, but he'd never made any indication that he wanted the sight to be immortalized in the form of pictures or videos. And Gavin had never actually sent nudes, not for lack of previous boyfriends _begging_ him for some, but he just... didn't trust them with that sort of thing. 

Unlike how he trusted Elijah, and maybe it was just the arrangement they had that made him more able to believe that his dick wouldn't end up all over the internet, but he was more ready than he'd ever been. 

And Gavin Reed _really_ wanted to send a dick pic to billionaire CyberLife CEO Elijah Kamski.

And hopefully, the man would like it.

He turned his thoughts back to things he'd done with Elijah, and even things they hadn't done, but had discussed. Like the first encounter they'd had, but in reverse, with Elijah on top of Gavin, relieving himself and making a mess of them both. Or the time they'd discussed Gavin spending the entire day at the villa, naked and ready, letting his sugar daddy use him whenever and however often he wanted.

The bulge in his underwear was obvious and he adjusted himself, trying to figure out the best angle, the most attractive position for him to be in. He pulled his phone out and opened the camera, taking a picture and sending it off with the caption _'thinking of you'_ before he could think twice about it.

He waited with baited breath, hand stroking idly over his cock.

Gavin was beyond nervous and he had to shove his phone under his pillow, so he wouldn't back track, telling Elijah to ignore the text and apologize for it.

Ten agonizing minutes passed before his phone finally notified him of a reply.

He scrambled to get it, and he let out a needy groan when he read the message.

It was simple. Just an _'Oh?'_ with a picture of Elijah's own uncomfortably tight pants, his hand giving his bulge a firm squeeze. Not a moment later, the billionaire was calling him and Gavin fumbled to answer, panting like he'd ran a marathon.

_"It's late, my darling, and I'm busy. Are you really that desperate for my cock?"_

"Yeah." Gavin breathed, shoving his underwear down to his knees and finally making skin-to-skin contact with his dick.

_"Is that it? Just a 'yeah'? I'm putting some extremely important work on hold for you, Gavin, I would hope you'd be a lot more needy than that."_

Gavin attempted to keep his hand slow and steady as he spoke, "I really- I need it so bad, Eli. D-did you like the picture I sent? I was so nervous. I'm just trying to be good for you, want you so _fucking_ bad. Want you to fuck me, it's been too long."

_"That's more like it."_ Elijah's voice was a deep rumbling purr, _"Are you touching yourself now? Fucking yourself open for my cock?"_

"Yeah, I'm- I got a hand on my dick, but I'm not- I'm not fingering myself yet."

_"Well, how am I going to fuck you if you're not properly prepared? Get your lube, sweetheart, use a lot, I want you nice and wet for me."_

Gavin nodded, forgetting where he was for a second, and dropped the phone to find his lube. When he'd obtained it, he squirted it over the fingers of his right hand until they were completely covered, then he brought it down to his ass. He pushed a single finger into his hole, not stopping until he was all the way to the last knuckle, letting out a long sigh as he did so.

_"Are you doing what I asked? Use your words."_ Elijah's voice came from right beside Gavin's ear, the phone having fallen to the pillow. He let it stay where it was, not trusting himelf to be able to hold it properly.

"Mmhm, got a finger in myself. There's so much lube, I'm-I'm so wet for you, daddy!" 

_"Keep it up, baby boy, and don't touch your cock. You're doing this for me now, and I don't care about your pleasure."_

A loud moan escaped Gavin, and he brought his free hand to his mouth, biting down on it, not to stop his noises, but so he could follow Elijah's orders.

_"Are you ready for another? I'm growing quite impatient, I've been waiting far too long to bury myself in your tight ass."_

"I-I'm almost- ah! Not yet, I d-don't think-"

_"That's pretty disappointing. Here I was thinking you were such a perfect slut, but you can't even take two fingers yet-"?_

"I can! I- ah!" Gavin shoved the second finger into himself a little too quickly. It didn't hurt much with the copious amounts of slick, but it was still uncomfortable and a yelp escaped him.

_"Come on, love, I'm going to cum before you're even ready for me. I want to fill you up, fuck you sloppy, can't you hurry?"_

"I'm t-trying!" Gavin sobbed, blinking away frustrated tears and trying to block out the slick sounds of his fingers moving in his ass, "Want you to- want you to _breed_ me, daddy, _please_."

_"Three fingers, it's not that hard. You're doing so good for me, pet, just a little more."_ Elijah's breathing had grown heavy, and Gavin could faintly hear the sounds of him touching himself. _"Once you've got three fingers in yourself, I'll let you touch your cock. How does that sound?"_

Gavin wailed, brought his fingers to his mouth and bit down on them. He worked the two fingers in his ass for a few more seconds, before he finally added the third one, a long drawn out whine leaving him until it was all the way in.

_"That's it. What a good boy! Go ahead and get a hand on your cock, want to hear you cum for me, sweetheart. You're close, aren't you? You must be, hurry up and I'll give you my cock. Fill you with my cum and fuck it in deep, breed you just like you wanted."_

The younger man took his hand out if his mouth, covered it with the excess lube between his legs and began to jack himself furiously. It didn't take him long to finish, covering his stomach and even his chest. He tried to catch his breath as he listened to the breathy noises Elijah was making in his ear. Small groans and high gasps, and then they stopped.

His phone alerted him to a text, and he wiped off his hands on the covers as best as he could, and picked it up. 

It was a picture of the lower half of Elijah's face, his tongue slipping out from behind his lips to clean his hand of white fluid.

"Fuck, Elijah." Gavin sighed, looking for something to clean himself up with.

There was a chuckle on the other end, _"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that, but it was a pleasant surprise. I wouldn't mind more pictures, if you were up to it. I have some things in mind I'd love to see you wear. Or perhaps I could film you, would you-"_

Gavin cut the man off with a fond laugh, "Can we talk about this when I'm not completely wrecked?"

_"Oh, of course, my love. I'm sorry. I should be getting back to work anyway, thank you for that much needed distraction."_

"No problem, call me again soon, OK? I love you, bye-"

Elijah ended the call before Gavin had even noticed his mistake.

He sat there on his bed, boxers around his ankles, covered in various fluids, and realized that he'd just fucked up probably one of the greatest things that had ever happened to him. He told his sugar daddy that he fucking _loved him_.

And the worst part was that it was _true_.

Thinking back on it, he realized that he'd barely even touched the money in recent weeks, unless someone was with him. When it came to Elijah, Gavin didn't even care if they had sex when he was at the villa, because he just enjoyed spending time with the man.

Salty tears welled up and spilled over, out of his control, the sobs following soon after. His entire body shook with the force of them, and he couldn't help but to think how disgusting he was in that moment, how pathetic.

He tried his best to tell himself that it wasn't what he thought it was, that Elijah had just picked the worst moment to hang up. That what Gavin had said wasn't a problem, or that Elijah hadn't even heard him.

Nothing worked, and he cried himself to sleep for the first time since he was a kid.

In the morning, Elijah called and Gavin let out a sigh of relief, but what was said wasn't what he was expecting.

_"I think it's time to end our arrangement, as I find myself no longer having enough spare time to dedicate to it. It's been a pleasure spoiling you these last few months, I hope your future holds great things. Chloe will be around later to collect your card, and the NDA still stands for the foreseeable future. Goodbye, Gavin Reed."_

***

Elijah slammed the phone down onto his desk, heart hammering in his chest. Had he heard that right? Had Gavin really said that? Was it a mistake, just a slip of the tongue? He desperately hoped it wasn't, but he didn't have the luxary of thinking like that.

This thing with Gavin was never supposed to get so far. It was just another of Elijah's experiments; to see how far a person would be willing to go for a large sum of money, and maybe a small part of it was just so Elijah could explore some of his weirder kinks.

Gavin had far exceeded his expectations, indulging Elijah in almost everything that he brought up, and he wasn't just putting up with it for the man's benefit, he was actually _enjoying_ it too. Elijah really had found himself someone special, a beautiful man with a stunning personality.

Someone he just couldn't have.

He'd have to put a stop to their arrangement, before he fell anymore in love. 

***

"I swear, I never said anything to him, I don't-"

"It's not your fault." Gavin reassured the android, "I fucked up, I- is he OK? He hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts."

Chloe shook her head, "I don't know. He won't talk to me either, he just- locked himself in his room and hasn't come out. I've barely been able to get him to eat."

Gavin wanted to cry again, but he'd already done enough of that in the past twelve hours.

"Are _you_ OK, Gavin?"

He let out a humourless laugh, "Fuck no. I'm- I'm _pissed off_ and upset, and I've cried more today than I have in the past ten years of my life, but- I'll be fine, Chloe, don't worry about me. You just focus on Elijah, OK? Slap some fucking sense into him maybe."

She hugged him tightly and refused to let him go. 

Gavin wished she never would.

***

To say he was a mess for the following weeks was an understatement. He barely got any sleep, and his diet consisted of absolute crap. Anderson had even cut back on his ribbing, seeing how clearly distraught his coworker was.

Gavin was ashamed to say that he fell back into his old habits with androids, attempting to pick a fight with Connor any chance he got, and when that didn't work, turning his aggression towards his new partner, RK900.

He'd attempted to contact Elijah almost every day, as obsessive as that sounded. At first just begging the man to speak to him, to explain to Gavin exactly how he'd fucked up, and eventually dissolving into insults, calling the man every name under the sun. It was harrassment, definitely, but Gavin's number hadn't been blocked, so that was all the invitation he needed.

Elijah probably didn't even listen to the voicemails, or read the texts, probably just deleted them straight away. Enjoying the empire he'd built from the safety of his big, empty villa, with only a single android for company.

***

"He's a bastard, Gav, you don't need him." Tina sighed, trying to tug the phone out of her friend's grip to replace it with a tub of ice cream, "Come on, the movie's about to start."

"I just- I can't believe he did that, after everything-" Gavin let out a shaky breath, clutched the tub in his hands, "I thought we _had something_." He stabbed his spoon into the vanilla, scooping up as much as he could and shoving it into his mouth, "And that sounds so fucking cliche, but its true. I just want him to know how much he fucking hurt me."

"Gavin, you really have to stop this, it isn't healthy. Forget about him. Move on. Don't waste any more time or energy on that asshole." Tina said softly, wrapping an arm around Gavin's shoulders and trying to steer him towards the couch.

"But-"

"No buts." She insisted, "Just for tonight at the very least. Until the movie's over."

"I guess I could..."

"That's what I like to hear!"

***

Gavin couldn't get over him. He'd stopped with the calls and texts, had even gone so far as to delete the man's number, but that didn't stop him from checking far too often, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ Elijah had answered him.

He still talked to Chloe sometimes, though she'd refused to update him on Elijah's situation, only saying that he was doing fine.

Gavin just needed to know _why_ and he wasn't going to get any form of closure without it.

So taking himself to Elijah's villa seemed like the best course of action.

***

Chloe was certainly surprised to see him, why wouldn't she be? 

Gavin had used the initial shock to charge right past her, barrelling on down the hallway. He found his ex-sugar daddy in his office, just as he'd hoped and expected.

Elijah looked up, and his expression darkened. He stood up from his desk, took a step forward, "This is getting out of hand, Gavin. Just because I ended things, and you can't handle the loss of the money-"

"It's not about the money, you bastard!" Gavin all but screamed, "It stopped being about the money after a fucking week, why don't you understand that? I told you that _I love you_ and your reaction was just to cut me out? Just- that's it. There were far better way you could've gone about that and you just- just-..." He lost steam, felt the tears swelling in his eyes and he let himself collapse to the floor. "I don't want you to be my sugar daddy, Elijah, I just want _you_."

"Could you leave us please, Chloe? I can handle this"

Gavin hadn't realized that the android was stood in the doorway just behind him. He heard footsteps slowly getting further and further away, but his attention was drawn to the man crouching down in front of him.

A hand reached towards and Gavin back away, "You don't get to touch me." He hissed.

Elijah nodded, swallowed, "I'm-... I'm sorry. I should've-... I'm-"

"_What?_" Gavin growled, "Just spit it out!"

"I panicked." Elijah said, "I panicked, OK? I realized that I love you, and when I heard you say that, I didn't know what to do. I'm... not the best at emotions, as you might have guessed. So I distanced myself, because I was scared, and that's all I knew how to do. It was wrong of me, and I hurt you terribly and that's something that cannot be forgiven."

"You didn't block my number."

"I deserved all the texts and the voicemails. I- it felt like a way of repenting. It's not like anything you said was wrong." Elijah have a half-hearted shrug, his hands falling to his lap, his gaze following them.

Gavin shifted on the ground, getting into a more comfortable sitting position, "You really hurt me, Elijah, you _really_ fucking hurt me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"...Do you love me?"

Elijah's blue eyes met Gavin's grey ones, "More than I've ever loved anyone." He took the Detective's hands into his own, "You, Gavin Reed, are by far the most amazing man I've ever met."

"I'll give you a second chance, if you want it, because I still love you so damn much, even if I shouldn't."

"I want it, and I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness." Elijah said ernestly, squeezing Gavin's hands.

"You can't start by buying me a car."

"Which one?"

"I'm _joking_. Don't ever buy me anything, you hear that? I don't need it, I don't need expensive things. I just need you to talk to me, and to hold me, and to kiss me."

"I think I can do that." Elijah grinned, tugging Gavin forward so their lips could meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired


End file.
